More than a Stranger
by lisa b green
Summary: Oz Willow story. Set in seasons 2 and 3. Oz and willow didn't meet at the job fair. Unfortunate events happen and someone gets hurt. After tradgedy hits ,One goes through a night she'll never forget!
1. In the Beginning

Willow tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. One pushed her against the brick building as he went searching through her pockets. " Willow Rosenburg? That's a cute name." the mugger told her. then he looked deeper in her wallet and realized she had no money. " well, looks to me we gots a problem here." he told her. He pushed her to the ground and Kept beating her. He jabbed his fists into her face. She cried, but no one heard her when he covered her mouth.. He pulled her back up by her neck and began to punch her in the stomach. Then the fell back. Her face all bloody and almost dead, she didn't move. " Hope next time we can get a little further" the mugger said and left her to die.

Oz Drove all night. It kept him in his mood when he was trying to write his songs. He once wrote a song about a puppy getting lost in the park, then getting found by it's owner. It was a bronze hit. Anyway, He stopped at a "Stop" sigh. Then There she was. " who is that girl?" he asked himself. He's seen her before, and for some reason, she fit in his fantasy of a Feather boa and a summer theme. He saw her at the crosswalk, then he saw another follow. He had to know who this Mystery Girl was. He pulled his car off the street and parked it. He tried to remember which way she went. Straight! He heard some Rattling in the distance, but he didn't hear much. Probably some couple in the ally messing around. As he saw the Stranger walk out of the ally, he knew something fishy happened. He watched as the man grew further and further away from the ally. He turned to see a Beaten, frightened Girl, about his age. He ran to her and checked to see if she were alive. He picked her up and Took her to his van and he drove as fast as he could to the Hospital.  
  


Buffy and Xander were at their usual stop... the lockers. They noticed that Willow wasn't in. "I guess Willow finally realized that taking a History test isn't as easy as she thought it was gonna be." Xander joked. " Well, I guess it is ok if stayed home. God, ever since I came here she never missed a day. Maybe i'll call her later, See why she didn't show." Buffy said. She scrambled around the locker until this unfamiliar face appeared next to them." Are you Buffy?" It was Oz, but they didn't really know him well enough to know his name. " Yea, why? Is everything ok?" Buffy asked. She saw that he was disturbed by something. "look, I know I don't know you , but something's happened. "

Xander sat next to an unconsious girl in the hospital room. Unfortunately, The unconsious girl was Willow. He held her hand, trying to talk to her. But he was in too much pain to bother. Buffy stood outside the room talking with the suspicious Oz.  
  
" I wasn't sure if you were friends with her, but I saw you with her one night at the bronze, Took a chance" he explained.  
She smiled a little, " thanks, I mean.. You .. saved my friends life. I don't know how to repay ..." before she could get another word in, he raised his arm and interrupted "Please, Don't even think it." he finished.  
  
Xander finally took in a few breaths and spoke.  
" Willow? Can you hear me? Please, if you can...you have to....to..you have to wake up." he said. He looked at her a lot deeper and talked again." ok, you can sleep for a little longer. But then, you've gotta wake up"   
  
"What about her parents? I tried to call them, but I didn't have a number." Oz said." don't worry, i'll call them." Buffy asured him and he nodded. " I guess, I should go .." Oz said and walked toward the Exit. Buffy stopped him.." Wait... I don't even know your name. I.. If Willow wakes up, she might anna know who saved her." Buffy asked. _Willow.Willow . _he nodded and answered.

" Oz" he said and walked through the doors.

Willows eyes fluttered open. She had to look around to know where she was. She saw a Sleeping Xander next to her. "Xander?" she tried to call him. Her voice as loud as a whisper. She took her hand and pulled it to his head, started rubbing it. He slowly woke up. He had a smile on his face. " I love it when you do that, Willow.....Willow??" he said and his head shot up faster than he knew. He smiled at her. He gave her a tight hug. " Promise me that we'll die when we're two old people with blue hair and still hang at the bronze" he said. She was confused but went a long." Xander, at some point I'll need to breath" she said cause he was hugging her too tight." Sorry, Still happy to see you awake." he said and let go. His face went from happy to Sad. " Do you remember what happened?" Xander asked. He Really didn't want to know, but he had to find out. Willow took a moment, then she lowered her head and started to cry. " i'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked just yet" Xander said and hugged her again. " I couldn't fight him, Xander. He was too strong." she wispered to him. He leaned back. " was it a vampire? A demon?" xander asked. Willow shook her head.   
" no, he was... Human. I.. I was... walking home. He just kept following me. I thought he was asking for money... Instead he was..."Willow cried. She couldn't finish. " It's ok, now..it's over" xander assured her. " How did you find me?" she asked. Xander looked down. " Someone found you. But It wasn't me or Buffy. He just happened to walk by and found you. He drove you here. That was 3 days ago" Xander said.** _3 days?!? _**

After a few days of recovering , Willow finally went back to school. Her face wasn't so bad, just a minor cut on her eyebrow and lips just a little swollen. Her arm hang in a slang. She didn't care, she was just glad to be there. Breathing, Walking, Moving, Living. She took a deep breath and entered the library.   
Giles stood in his office, didn't see her come in. He was talking to Buffy. Buffy saw Willow come in and walked in a middle of Giles' sentence. He turned to watch Buffy greet Willow.  
" Willow, You shouldn't be here. you should be home." Buffy saidn " I know, but i can't stand being there all by myself." she stated. Giles came from behind Buffy and saw the Brave Willow. " Plus, I missed Missed the Masterful Giles." She added. He hugged her.   
" I'm glad to see you better. I heard what happened. I'm sorry" He sain. She simply smiled and nodded to him.   
She heard Giles in a distance, as she turned for the library doors and saw Him. Through the windows, she walked out the library.  
"Willow?" Giles asked. He looked confused. " Giles, Give her a minute." Buffy said. It was Oz.  
  
Oz talked with Larry and the other Larryettes and didn't really pay attention. He just nodded a lot. He never really paid any attention to them, but what was he gonna do? They followed him. "Um, Oz?" Willow said behind Larry. Larry looked at her, and spoke to her." Hey, Didn't you hear him talking?" Larry said in a mean voice. Oz saw who it was. _Willow. _"Larry! She's ok, Leave her alone" Oz ordered. Larry waved his hands like he couldn't touch anything and moved away. " I'm Willow Ro..." she began. " Yea, I know already. I'm Oz." he said. With her free hand, she shook his. "Nice to meet you in person." he finished.She smiled. "Look,...What you did..." She said again. " It was nothing" he interrupted." No, Let me finish, Please." she begged. He was Quiet. "What you did. I really appreciate it. Most people wouldn't have bothered." she explained." But, you took me and helped me. That's more than just a Stranger to me. You're...Well, you're very great in My book." she said. Oz was touched. Noone ever said anything Nice to him like that before. _RING_ "You have to go. Bell rung." Oz said and started walking away. " Oz?" willow called him. He turned to her.  
" now that we know eachother, Lets not be strangers. I really want to get to know you. If that's ok with you. If not , that's ok" Willow said, and Turned. "I'd like that." She heard him. She turned and they both exchanged smiles. Then walked into classrooms.  
  



	2. In the distance

Willow was forced outside the school's boundary. Xander and Oz grabbed both her arms and lifted her feet off the ground.

"No, I can't" she begged them

"You can" Xander assured her. "See, you are" Oz implied.

After a minute of babbling, Xander spoke

"Breath, Breath" he told her.

She took a breath. " Ok" she said and they let go.

They walked to the infamous Buffy.

"Well, if it isn't our Famous Buffy. May be bound from school, but not from our hearts. How are ya, and what's for lunch.?" Xander asked

"Oh, it's just a few things I put together." Buffy answered.

"Wow, since when did you become Martha Steward?" Cordelia asked.

"First of all, Martha Steward knows nothing about Hand-cut Proshuto" Buffy assured her.

"I don't think she knows how to slay, either" Xander Stated.

"Oh, I hear she can, but she doesn't like to" Oz Joked.

Willow looked into the park to see other Seniors . Then, she saw _Him... The one who robbed me. Who almost killed me.  
_Willow stood up and looked around. Where'd he go?  
"Earth to Willow? are you even listening to us?" Cordy asked.  
Oz looked at her with concern.  
"Willow, you ok?" buffy asked. She looked at the group.   
"I'm sorry, I.. just.. I Got to go" she said, bent to get her bag and ran back toward the school.  
Oz tried to catch up to her.  
"Well, i guess she's going crazy" cordy reprised.  
  
Willow entered the school, everywhere she turned, there HE was. She hid behing the lockers. y_ou need to calm down, it's not him _she told herself. She walked away from the lockers and bumped into Oz. She dind't see him and let out a yell.  
"Willow, it's me." He said, holding both her upper arms.  
She looked at him teary eyed. She let out a big breath.  
"What happened back there?" Oz asked , very concerned.  
"I thought.. I... I got scared. " she admitted.  
"Of what?" he asked.  
"I thought... i saw the guy who..." she didn't finish.  
She looked down, ashamed. He used his index finger and lifted her chin.  
"I understand, But you should know that you have nothing to worry about anymore. You got me" he said.   
She smiled and hugged him.   
"Let's get some chow before xander eats it all" he said. That made her giggle.  
  
When she got back to the picnic she sat on the blanket.  
  
In the far distance, A man sneaked from behind a tree and watched Willow.  
"I'll see you soon, Willow Rosenburg"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
O0o0o0o0o0o what's gonna happen? Wanna know, Send Feedback and your wish is my demand,  



	3. Reading the Warning

Chapter 3- You have me.

It was that time of the Month, For Oz. He hated to go, But what could he do?

Every month he'd lock himself in a cage. Extract himself from the Wolf.

Full Moon-Night 3

5:15p.m. Library 1 hour till sunset.

Willow sat in front of the computer, looking up her old police report on her case, then she realize how many recent reports about robberies and murders were connected to Her own. All young women on their way home.

She reads:

****

Teen get's away from robbery… murdered next day.

The young girl was walking with her friend when a mysterious figure came out and shot Melanie Brossard, 17 yr. She died later that night in the hospital due to a collapsed Lung. The Friend has been kidnapped and Sunnydale police have reported her Missing. The robbery and the Murder have been connected to the same case and have beliefs that it was the same Man who tried to comitt the robbery the night before. He is still at Large.

"Oh, my God." she whispered to herself.

"Willow, Did you find anything on …. Willow?" Giles asked. He saw Willow get up from her seat and Run out the doors. 

5:30 p.m. Bronze Alley

Willow had ran from Sunnydale high to the back entrance of the Bronze. She saw that the Alley was blocked by Yellow caution tape laid out by the police. She needed to go back to the school. Oz was gonna be back. She needed to tell him.

5:45 p.m. 30 min till sunset. Courtyard / school

****

Willow runs into the court, when she notices something fimiliar on the ground. She bends down and picks it up. It was her Junior I.D. card. She lost it the day she was mugged. Then she heard a chuckle behind her.

She slowly turns her head and then **BOOM!! **Before she knew it, A fist to her face.

"Hello Willow" the dark figure said. "I'm ready for me to Finish … what I started". IT WAS HIM

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Ch. 3

O0o0o00o I've been getting lotz of feedback. Thank you soo much. From Kat and You others who reviewed to me, thanks for the comments and the Idea's. Chapter 4 is on it's way. Keep reading. It should be in soon.

Lisa B. Green


	4. Sunsets come too soon

Chapter 4

Willow Struggled to her feet. She wasn't sure of what she was seeing, But then it was clear.

Before the dark figure came closer to her, He fell backward, Like something hit him.

It was OZ. He found her. 

"Come on" he said, when he realized the man was waking up again. He lent out his hand and pulled Willow to her feet. They were running fast when they saw him rise off the ground.

"I wasn't finished yet!!" he yelled.

They ran into the high school, but that made it even worse. No places to hide. No place to run. They ran back out into the yard, but he still caught up to them.

" Stop, or I'll shoot you both." he yelled. He pointed the 38 revolver at the two. 

" It didn't use to be this way. The voices… would just tell me to take their money. But ever since you…. I've become a murderer." the man told her. " You are special. Which is why you have to die!" he said and pulled back the safety. Then he pulled back the trigger.

"NO!!" oz yelled and ran before Willow and fell to the ground. **BOOM** one fire was shot.

The man had trouble with the gun, It seemed to be Jammed. He dropped it by accident and let out another Shot, Only this time in his chest. 

Willow moved in closer to see if he was dead. He didn't breath. She took the gun away from him and moved towards Oz.

"Oz, Are you ok?" she asked with tears in her eyes. 

"He got me in the Leg. I'll be ok." he told her. Then she looked at the sky to see it go from blue to Purple.

"The Sun, We've got to get you to the library. 

She tried to pull him up, but he was too heavy and he was too injured to move.

"I'm not gonna get there. I've gotta lock myself in the cage. " he told her.

She developed an Idea.

"Give me your Swiss army knife." he told him. He didn't know why , but he did.

She pulled the blade against the palm of her hand. It started to bleed out of her own hands.

"Willow, what are you doing?" Oz said. 

""The blood will me a trail." she said. "You can sense it. So will the wolf".

"Willow, no. Get away. I can feel it coming. Get away." He warned her and the hair began to develop.

6:15 p.m. Sunset

The wolf had woken. He senses the blood on Willow's hand. He gives her a long stair.

"Come on, baby. Run to me" she said and took off running. The wolf had followed.

However, What Willow didn't know was that The dark figure man was no longer on the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW!!! The feedback has been very great. I'd like to thank Kat, Christina and One other who didn't give me a name so I'll call u Wiseoldman? Thanks for the support for reading my stories. There is still 2 more chapters to go and I'm trying my best to give them to you. Keep reviewing.

Lisa B. Green


	5. Struggle to Live

Chapter 4

Willow ran as fast as she could to the Library. Oz Followed fast and caught up to her quickly. She made it to the library and Saw Giles.

"Open the cage" she yelled. 

Giles hurried as he could to open it. He swung open and Willow Ran in.

The Wolf came charging through the library doors. The scent of Willows blood was strong as ever in the cage.

Willow climbed through the little window. Oz entered the cage.

"Close it" She yelled to Giles as she slammed the window, Giles closed the Cage and Oz was in.

She sat at the edge of the Window and held her one hand to her face. She sobbed.

"What am I gonna do?" she told herself. 

All of a sudden, Something grabbed her hair. She let out a painful scream.

"I said I wasn't finished yet." The dark man!! He was alive.

He pulled her up to her feet and punched her. Her lip began to bleed. 

He punched her up to a point where she fell to the ground.

She laid there. Breathing heavy. The dark man sat on her and grabbed her neck. He was choking her.

Willow panicked. She didn't know what to do? 

"This time, you die" he told her.

THE BLADE!! Willow thought. Oz gave her that knife like weapon to cut her hand.. She scrambled into her pocket to find it. She pulled it out and sliced the blade through his arm. He yelled in pain and smacked the knife out of her hand. 

__

No she thought. It was her only defense.

He grabbed her neck, again. This time, he held it harder.

Willow could feel the Air shorten. She tried to get him off, But it was no use. She couldn't scream, she couldn't do anything. She started to black out. She couldn't breath.

Then, his grip loosened. Almost no grip at all. He fell on top of Willow.

Giles had heard the riot outside and brought out the tranq gun. He saw a man Attacking Willow and Fired one Dart at him. He moved the limp body off Willow and tried to help. He pulled her Body up and she gasped for air.

She couldn't see the face of the man who was holding her, and started to weakly punch him. In between, she was still coughing for air. "It's ok, Willow. It's Giles" he told her. His face became more clear after she heard his voice. She was so ashamed, she began to cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I might say that this was a stupid chapter. I tried to think of something , but I've been kinda empty on idea's. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Good or bad? I just need 2 know.

Lisa B. Green


	6. A new Life

Chapter 6- A New Life

Willow's mom and Dad weren't so happy to find out that their Daughter was almost killed again. 

"This ends, Willow. We're going to have to move away from here. Too many weird things happen here. Muggers, Demons, Your friend, Bunny." Willows mom explained.

"Mom, It's not like that. I'm ok. I'm not just gonna leave and not say goodbye." Willow argued with her mom. " It's not fair"

"I don't care. You'll never have to see them again. You'll be safer when we go to Florida. Nothing there but Drinking teenagers and old people." Her mom said, packing her bags.

"I'm not going." she said and Ran out of her house, into the rain.

"WILLOW!" her mother shouted before she heard the door slam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oz was playing a few notes on his guitar, when he heard a knock at the door.

He put down his guitar and opened the door to see a Soaking wet Willow.

"Willow" he whispered.

"I thought I'd stop by." she said. He took her in.

A few minutes pass. He offered her a towel and she sat on his bed.

" You ok?" he asked. He was very concerned.

" My parents are taking me away. Their forcing me to move someplace far away and their not giving me a decision. I..I don't want to leave. I'm not ready. I don't want to lose you." She whispered to him. She leaned in and he took her. Held her. She was still shivering.

" You're shaking. You need to…" 

but before he could finish he caught a daze into her green eyes. They were glassy and a tear fell. He wiped it away with his thumb and caressed her wet hair away from her face.

"I need you." she whispered to him. She kissed him. He then kissed her. Then, that night, they both Made love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 Days passed. Willows car was packed. Her Friends waited for Willow to lock the house and walk to the car.

"This is it. I guess I'm going. I only have 7 months till I go to UC Sunnydale, anyway. It's not that long." she tried to convince them. 

She walked to Buffy. " Just hug me and say goodbye." Buffy said and engulfed her into a hug. 

" Bye Buffy. I'll talk to you soon." Willow said and Cried. She Moved over to Xander.

"Here, I think this is yours." she said and handed him an old ,fuzzy bear.

" Jimmy Bear?! You had him all this time?" Xander asked.

"He kept the bad dreams away. I don't need him anymore." Willow answered.

Xander smiled and looked at her. " So, I'll call you tonight?" she added.

Xander hugged her." You better Tell me everything" 

Willow didn't think it'd be this hard. She walked to Oz. His fingers played with hers.

" This is so hard. How can I go everyday without seeing you." Willow asked.

"I'll be down there in a while. You'll be ok." Oz told her.

"It's not gonna be the same. I need you." She said.

He hugged her. Then they kissed. It started to Drizzle.

"Willow, Dear. We've got to go. " Her mother shouted from the car.

The kiss ended. 

" You have to go." Oz said in a craking voice.

" I love you. I love you so much." She said crying.

" My whole life, I've never loved anyone as much as I do." he said.

"Willow, Now.!" Her mother said. Willow got in the back seat. 

Her friends waved goodbye as the car rode away and made a right turn.

Then it rained hard. Making the group soaked. 

"Come on, Let's get inside." Buffy said and walked across to the sidewalk.Xander slowly follwed.

Oz turned away and started walking. Then, In a distance he heard his name. 

"OZ!" He heard. He turned around and coming from the corner he saw Willow running for him. 

He smiled and started running for her. 

They both embraced each other, then kissed.

" I'm never gonna leave you. I LOVE YOU" she said in between kisses.

Willow's parents realized that they couldn't stop their Daughters love. They allowed her to stay with her Aunt Jane till College.

After 3 years, Oz and Willow were married.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all your feedback. I really appreciate your support. 

Lisa B. Green


End file.
